Untold Stories
by Blazing Ice Dragon
Summary: A group of Untold stories in the Wings of Fire series. Rated T for battle scenes and minor violence.
1. Orca's fight

**Hello, this is Blazing Ice Dragon. This is part one of my Wings of Fire "Untold Stories"! Hope you enjoy! I don't own these characters; Tui T. Sutherland does. **

Orca watched her mother's moves carefully. Coral was instructing Shark to stay still and not roll his eyes at her commands. Moray was watching Orca with a disgusted look. _You're just jealous that I have a chance of being Queen… and not you, _she thought.

Coral gave up on Shark's instructions and smacked her face with her talons. "Never mind…. Whirlpool! Can you come check the scrolls?" The pale green SeaWing slithered into the room. "Shark will be reassigned for war with Piranha. He cannot take care of scrolls like you and Moray," Coral informed him.

Orca rolled her eyes as Whirlpool said "Of course dear Queen" in his slow,oozy voice. " Moray…can you take Orca to the lunch hall. I'm sure she's getting hungry."

"Yes, your Majesty," Moray answerd the Queen's wish. " Come along, dragonet." Moray took Orca's claws and dragged her off out the door. Coral called out before they reached the door. "Oh… Orca I must say how lovely your sculpter is."

Once the door shut, Orca spoke to Moray. "Is it true that if I challenge Mother and win, then I become queen?" Moray's pale eyes grew like pufferfish. "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" She screamed. Moray stopped, took a deep breath, and continued walking again. "If you were queen, Orca …I would make sure that every one of your challengers would win against you."

They had reached the lunch hall. Orca was shoked. She didn't think that Moray had hated her that much. " What if I…" Her voice trailed off as Moray turned and left the room. _What if I just got rid of all the other challengers?What if I got rid of all of **my** challengers? I would use my animus powers that nobody bothered to ask me about…if they knew…what would happen then? What if…_

* * *

Orca woke up. She rememberd how last night when she'd snuck into the art room. _I cursed my own art to kill something…is that okay?_ She shiverd remembering how weird it felt to curse something like that.

_Today…I show you all…today is my day…._

Her thoughts whirled around like a shark swimming in circles. She walked into the throne room where her mother was eating breakfast. "Mother…."

Coral looked up. " Yes Orca?"

Orca stood straight. She shot Moray an evil look. " Mother…Mother I challenge you to a fight to the death for the throne!"

Coral nearly fell off her throne. '"What!?" Moray yelled.

Orca shot herself at the queen, teeth bared. Coral whipped her back with her tail. Orca dodged easily and swerved around her.

Moray howled with fury but Shark held her back. " This is Coral's fight", he said. " You cannot fight her battle for her".

Orca slashed at her mother's face. She saw her mother twirling the narwall horn on her tail. Orca thrust her tail forward and hit the queen's wing with a sickening crack. Coral cried out and ran her claws over Orca's snout. She tasted blood and it ran into the back of her throat, causing her to gag. While distracted, Coral whacked her daughter in the side, knocking the breath out of her. Orca whirled around and slashed her mother's tail, barley grazing it. She was thrown back again, but Orca wanted this. She wanted the power of a Queen. _I was born for this._ She thought. "You can't win, Orca." Coral sneered.

"You don't know what I've done to win!" Orca shrieked. "I was threatened! This was the way to show them that I could be queen with out anyone to stop me…anyone!"

Orca now had her mother throat under her talons. She pressed down hard and red blood seeped throat her claws. You can't beat me… you can't!" She roared triumphantly. She giggled to herself, giddy with success and victory. "You knew you never could beat me!" She cried with delight.

In rage and terror, Coral thrust her tail back and the pure white narwall horn on the end of it gleamed in the bright morning sun. She whipped it toward Orca's neck. Her daughter's loopy giggling was cut off abruptly as the white tip broke through her throat. The metallic taste in the back of Orca's throat told her that she was done. Her sight went fuzzy. Coral pulled the horn out. It was stained with blood... royal blood. Orca slipped off her mother and fell to the floor. Coral looked pained. " I'm sorry," The Queen whispered.

"You're going to rule forever, aren't you mother." Orca croaked, thinking of the hatchery. She coughed and vomited up a stream of blood. After recovering, she pulled herself slightly to look at her mother in the eyes. " You should thank me… no one can stop you now." Orca's voice cracked. She smiled, showing the red haze between her teeth. Then she fell to the ground and drifted in darkness... forever.

**Okay, this it's for Orca's fight! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**-Blazing Ice Dragon**


	2. Farsight's battle

**Hello again! I must say thank you to all who gave me ideas for this. Thanks to all my reviewers...I feel so happy when I get comments. Thank you again! **

The moons hung low in the sky. Two were full but one was new. Farsight hoped she'd see the sun again. She looked at the big black island disappearing behind her.

Morrowseer had told her to come to the mainland for some new paper for scrolls. _Don't we have enough already?_ She thought. _That dragon is so obsessed on making those fake powers known to all the tribes that he will blow it sooner or later.  
_Farsight neared the mainland as the stormy seas tried to throw her back to the island. She angled her wings and dived toward the sand. _Yes…I made it._

She folded her tired wings and began to walk away from the shore. A whimper made her halt and she looked back at the beach.

A seaweed-green SeaWing sat on the shore. Farsight lit a plume of fire so she could see her better. She had long burns on her wings and tail. Claw marks on her face and arms told Farsight that the SeaWing had been attacked by a SkyWing. One of her eyes had been clawed on the corner.

"Please", she begged "are they gone?" Farsight took a look at the dark sky. "No".

The dragon breathed a sigh of relief. "I was the SkyWing's prisoner at their arena. If they find me out here, they'll kill me. Do you know any…safe haven?"

"Uh…" Farsight had never been asked this question before. "The Bay of a Thousand scales? I can take you there…if you want."

The SeaWing looked hopeful. "Really? I don't think I can fly but I think I can walk."

Farsight and the SeaWing, Tide, entered the clearing. It had been two days since they left the beach to go to the Bay of a Thousand Scales. They were almost to the other shore line to the Kingdom of the Sea.

They came into a clearing and stood onto of the hill. They could see the thick blue line that showed the sea.

"When we reach the sea, I much leave you there", Farsight said.

"Thank you", Tide nodded. Her eyes widened and she pointed to the sky. "The SkyWings have followed us!"

Farsight's eyes turned to the sky and she could see bronze and rust colored wings. "Let's go!"

They took off running into the trees and a SkyWing's fire lit the forest up into a blaze. Farsight could see the beach now, several hundred wing beats away.

When her talons touched the sand, she saw Tide halt at the water. "Go!" Farsight called as the SkyWings advanced. "I'll take care of them!"

Farsight saw Tide's tail disappear into the water. She turned onto the SkyWings, feeling bad for leaving her friend so soon.

Farsight could see that this was a fight that she couldn't win. The SkyWings were so big and could kill a lone NightWing in a heartbeat. _Good bye all._ She thought and turned to the last fight of her life._ Remember me...please. If I don't make it…let the war end and the ones I care about survive. _

**That's it for Farsight...I didn't know anything else to tell about her story... Hope you enjoyed it and I have more stories to come later.**


End file.
